Whistler
by troalle
Summary: Hembusan melodinya dijadikan penghantar tenang, pahit dan manis kehidupan kini tak terasa bedanya. Ia hanya seorang pria yang berkeinginan sederhana; ia ingin oksigennya untuk bernapas lepas, ia ingin merasa hilang tak berbekas. Special for Hunkai In Luv Challenge


Seperti biasa Sehun terbangun karena suara raungan ganas mesin kereta. Dirinya bangkit dari sebuah kursi panjang stasiun, mencari-cari oksigen sambil menatap langit nyaris pagi yang miris. Di langit hanya tertinggal sedikit bintang keras kepala yang masih angkuh enggan bergilir, dan Sehun menghela napasnya saat sadar bahwa dirinya harus pergi dari sana untuk tidak diejek beberapa benda mati bersinar.

Langkahnya terhuyung bersamaan dengan angin musim semi. Kulitnya terasa hangat hingga senyum terundang untuk singgah di wajahnya. Setidaknya pagi hari Sehun terasa menenangkan, cukup untuk mengisi semangatnya hari ini.

.

.

 **Whistler**

A letter from troalle

with Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

romance/poetry _lil!_ surrealism

.

.

"Sehun _hyung_!" Teriak seseorang dibelakangnya. Tentu saja Sehun menoleh saat namanya disuarakan, definisi panggilan. Memfokuskan pandangannya, Sehun mendapati seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur beberapa tahun dibawahnya berlari kencang kearahnya. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah kantung lusuh yang bertubrukan dengan dadanya beberapa kali bersamaan dengan ayunan kencang kaki kurusnya yang tak beralas.

Kedua manik Sehun tak henti memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu sembari mencoba menemukan suara jeleknya yang entah tertimbun dimana. "Aku membuat kukis kismis! Cobalah, rasanya enak sekali!" Sungguh, Sehun tidak tuli atau punya gangguan pendengaran sampai pemuda ini harus berteriak-teriak dari radius dua setengah meter dihadapannya.

Dahi Sehun yang sudah sejak tadi berkerut kini makin berkerut. Ia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu, "K-kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Sosok didepannya mengangguk cepat. Tangan kurus pemuda itu menyodorkan kantungnya ke wajah Sehun sampai rasanya ludahnya berkumpul diujung kerongkongan. Hidung mancung Sehun pun ikut berperan, mengendus aroma yang keluar dari kantung dengan antusias. "Baunya seperti ayam bakar?"

Kini pemuda dihadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap dirinya heran. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau bicarakan, _hyung._ Aku lebih suka ayam goreng tepung!" Sehun kembali memperhatikan sosok didepannya yang tengah tertawa kecil. Sosok itu setinggi dagunya, memiliki kulit tan, dan senyum aneh dari bibir tebalnya. Apa ia mengenal orang ini?

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Sehun. Suaranya yang serak terkesan hati-hati, hingga dirinya mendapati kalau suaranya jauh lebih aneh dari segala hal yang aneh dari pemuda didepannya.

Sedangkan yang didepannya itu merajut senyum lebar. "Aku Kai." Sosok itu menjawab, nada suaranya terdengar sendu namun lembut hingga membuat dada Sehun berdesir. "Kau akan menerima kukis ini, kan? Sungguh, rasanya sangat enak!" Si pemuda—Kai—kembali membuka suaranya sembari meraih sebelah tangan Sehun untuk menerima kantungnya.

Perlahan Sehun mengangguk. Meskipun sedikit ragu, Sehun akhirnya membuka kantung itu dan mengambil isinya. Isinya benar-benar kukis kismis, namun aromanya masih saja tercium seperti ayam bakar bahkan saat Sehun mengendus kukis itu dari dekat seperti anjing. Masih dengan perlahan, Sehun menggigit sebuah kukis lalu menatap Kai.

Astaga, rasanya enak sekali. Benda bulat berwarna cokelat itu memang terlihat bertabur kismis, namun Sehun malah mengecap rasa mentega, saus, dan barberku.

"Jadi begini rasanya ayam bakar?" Sehun terpekik tertahan saat Kai bersuara. Ia kaget. Matanya cepat-cepat memandang si pemuda tan yang tengah memakan sebuah kukis dari kantungnya. "Kalau rasa kukis kismis itu seperti ayam bakar dan ayam bakar terasa seperti ayam bakar, bagaimana rasanya kukis kismis yang terasa seperti kukis kismis?"

Tak sampai sedetik, Sehun tertawa lumayan keras menanggapi pertanyaan aneh si pemuda Kim, "Jujur saja, Kai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membagi pengalaman dengan lidahmu tanpa bukti nyata." Sehun kembali melanjutkan tawanya saat Kai hanya bergumam 'ah' panjang sembari mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ah, _hyung,_ kau akan pergi kemana?"

Ah benar, Sehun, kau akan pergi kemana?

Sehun nyaris tertawa lagi saat menyadari kenyataan aneh yang baru ia sadari. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak mengenal tempat ini, ah tidak, ia tidak mengetahui apapun disini kecuali namanya. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Mengapa ia disini? Tapi anehnya, dirinya merasa telah terbiasa dengan segala sesuatunya sejak ia terbangun. Seperti… ia sudah mengetahui semua hal disini sejak lama dan terbiasa dengan itu.

"Aku akan pergi kemana?" Pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibirnya perlahan. Diluar dugaan, Kai malah tertawa dengan mulut penuh kukis kismis rasa ayam bakar. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tetap memasang ekspresi geli. Sehun terheran, "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kemarin kau sudah bilang akan piknik denganku saat matahari belum benar-benar diatas kepala. Tapi kau malah berjalan mendahuluiku tadi." Jawab Kai. "Aku sudah membawa roti lapis pesananmu dan sebuah gitar di sepedaku. Ayo!" Kai menarik sebelah tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda itu berjalan sembari melompat-lompat girang didepannya, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil lalu bersiul seirama dengan lompatan Kai yang berubah menjadi tarian.

Menurut Sehun sepeda Kai terlihat agak aneh. Benda itu memiliki sebuah keranjang, lampu sorot, sadel penumpang yang terbuat dari tumpukan jerami, dan roda belakang yang lebih kecil dibanding yang depan. Tapi Sehun menghiraukan keheranannya dan tersenyum kearah Kai setelah menaiki sepeda itu, "Ayo naik!"

Sampai roda-roda sepeda Kai berhenti pun keduanya masih tersenyum. Kai yang sedari tadi memeluk gitar kini menyerahkan benda itu pada Sehun. Pemuda yang diserahi gitar hanya terkekeh kecil setelah selesai mendongkrak sepeda dan menaruh bawaan mereka. Jari-jari putih Sehun perlahan memetik senar gitar, mendendangkan melodi yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia mainkan.

Dilihatnya Kai tengah menggelar tikar kecil dan membuka kotak bekal. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Sehun,

" _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls on the side of yor neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

 _We are surrounded by all of the lies and people that talk too much_

 _You got the kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

' _cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _So in love, so in love, so in love, so in love…"_ (Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran)

Jemari Sehun berhenti bersamaan dengan senandung Kai. Keduanya saling melempar senyum, meresapi bagaimana dadanya perlahan-lahan seakan membunuh hanya dengan dentum-dentum.

Kai menepuk-nepuk sisi tikar disebelahnya, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Sehun duduk disebelahnya. Sehun pun menurut tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun. Dirinya masih menikmati perasaan hangat untuk dirinya sendiri didadanya. Ia menerima sebuah roti lapis dari Kai dalam bisu. Rautnya masih menunjukkan kekaguman terhadap Kai yang kini memandangi hamparan ilalang dihadapan mereka dengan khusyuk.

"Aku selalu ingin menyanyi seindah itu. Suaraku benar-benar buruk." Ujar Sehun lalu mengigit roti lapisnya.

Pemuda tan disebelahnya menoleh, "Terkadang aku bingung, mengapa orang-orang membicarakan bagaimana menyenangkannya menjadi bukan mereka padahal belum merasakannya sekalipun." Kai menjeda kalimatnya, "Bukankah itu aneh? Maksudku, seseorang belum pantas menyatakan kalau hal yang belum pernah dirasakannya itu bagus, kan?"

Ia mendapati dirinya mendapat sebuah dorongan untuk menimpali kalimat itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sehun akhirnya menjawab. "Itu hukum alam, Kai, kurasa." Jawabannya pun disambut oleh senyuman yang luar biasa indah diwajah Kai.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam dadamu? Aku sedikit mengantuk." Tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sehun. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tikar lalu diikuti oleh pemuda tan itu yang menaruh kepalanya didadanya. Bersamaan dengan senandung lembut angin musim semi, matanya kembali terpejam menghantar kesadarannya menuju titik akhir.

.

.

Kesadarannya terkumpul kembali setelah rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpaksa terbuka seiring dengan raungan pening, membuat kedua manik kelamnya berhadapan dengan silau cahaya mentari dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Sehun _hyung?"_ Ia cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, definisi panggilan. Dirinya mendapati seorang pemuda tan yang kira-kira berusia beberapa tahun dibawahnya tengah menatapnya sendu. "Kau sudah makan? Aku akan menghangatkan _lasagna_ untukmu."

Sehun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, meresapi partikel-partikel kesadarannya yang belum menyatu semua. "Kai?" Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengucek sebelah matanya yang agak kabur. Pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapan ranjangnya itu berdecak kecil sebelum berkata, "Berhentilah memakai semua itu, _hyung._ Aku ini Jongin, bukan Kai yang selalu kau panggil tiap kau tersadar." Tubuhnya yang masih lemas kini terasa hangat. Lengan-lengan kurus pemuda tan itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan erat, dapat dirasakannya napas pemuda itu yang memberat seiring isakannya yang pecah. "Kumohon, _hyung._ Aku selalu ada disini, ada bersamamu. Kumohon berhentilah sebelum benda itu berubah menjadi candumu."

Seperti mendapat sebuah hantaman keras, Sehun kembali merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, namun rasa hangat yang menjalari dadanya mengalahkan rasa sakit itu. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan dorongan air matanya yang menyeruak keluar, suaranya yang kembali terdengar menyahuti orang yang tengah memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Jongin, maafkan aku." Lelehan air matanya makin deras saat sepasang bibir tebal menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang basah.

Pemuda itu—Jongin—menenangkannya hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan kecil pada pipinya, dan itu menyesakkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun yang mengerikan.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sehun- _ah_. Selalu." Bisik Jongin ditelinganya. "Jadi berhentilah membuatku takut." Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia menghentikan tangisnya dan menarik Jongin untuk merebahkan diri disebelahnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya membungkus tubuh pemuda tan itu dengan erat, menenggelamkannya ke dada untuk menenangkannya dari tangis ditemani dengan siulannya yang menenangkan.

.

.

 **END**

 _Completely fail,_ ya? Wkwk. FF ini sebetulnya menceritakan alam bawah sadar Sehun waktu dia lagi nge- _fly_ (tahukan maksudku?). Oh ya, adakah yang pernah membaca _fict_ surreal? Surealisme itu sebetulnya semacam seni atau penulisan berbentuk tidak terduga yang memunculkan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas sesuai dengan imajinasi. Aku salah satu penggemar berat ff genre ini dan mencoba membuatnya. Ini ff pertamaku yang bergenre ini dan tampaknya lumayan gagal(?) _but,_ aku sangat menikmati kurang lebih 4 jam waktuku untuk berkutat dengan ff ini.

Sepertinya aku lagi kena WB, tapi malah nulis ngalur ngidul kaya gini saking semangatnya dengan _event_ **HunKai In Luv** eheheh. _Anyone enjoyed this fict?_ Eheheh

Mau meluangkan waktu untuk menyumbang beberapa kata untuk tulisanku ini?


End file.
